The Smashing Dead
by OctoRiter
Summary: Bowser Jr. comes home to realize that there's a zombie apocalypse and his family is gone. He meets up with a group that's constantly growing. How well will they fare against the zombies, and each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Note:** **A story without Total Drama, huh? Thought I'd do something different. Also just finished watching season 5 of Walking Dead, and OMG, need to watch. Hopefully, enjoy!**

 **Day 01**

Bowser Jr. was on the road in his clown car getting groceries from Koopa Mart.

"...and Goomba Goulash. Ok, it's memorized! Dad's gonna be proud!" he said.

He then hit a bad bump. He was almost thrown out of the car, but maintained balance. He got out to see what he hit.

"Hopefully it wasn't something living…"

He then saw to his horror, he had hit a Hammer Bro. Or whatever was left of him. He was blood-soaked, and missing an arm, and currently eating remains of a Goomba. He then took notice Bowser Jr. looking at him, and charged at him.

"Stay back!" Bowser Jr. screamed, jumping back in the Clown Car.

He had hit a button, and the saw came out and chopped the Hammer Bro in the head, killing it. After the kill, he picked up a can of Goomba Goulash.

"I need to get back to Dad." he said, driving back.

When he drove back, it became visible that the whole city was infected, and he didn't know how lucky he was to get out.

 **Theme Song**

"Dad! We need to get out of here, there's like these cannibal things in the city and- Dad?"

Jr. looked all around and found no one. Not even his brothers or sister.

He had begun to panic. "Oh, what do I do?"

He heard a radio broadcasting. "...and if there are and survivors, please come to the outskirts of the city, Mushroomy Kingdom. There is a safety camp. Come before the decontamination process begins tomorrow, that is all. We broadcast this every 15 minutes, so never worry." the broadcaster said.

"Mushroomy Kingdom, huh? Let me pack." he said.

When he packed, he took one last look at the castle. He'd probably never see it again. He had taken photos with him, too. And, at last, left the castle, and started to drive off to his new fate.

When he was halfway there, he saw a commotion at a gas station.

"HELP!" a voice exclaimed.

Bowser Jr. unhesitatingly drove off to help. Once he was inside, he saw a figure being attacked by another zombie by the cash register.(paragoomba) He fired the cannonball straight to the head, killing it instantly. He went over to the survivor. He had on a striped shirt, blue jean shorts, and a baseball cap.

"You ok?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah, name's Ness. Thank you." he said.

"No problem. Where you come from?"

"A mile away from Mushroomy Kingdom, why?"

"I was hoping I could join. I don't think I have anyone left."

"Well, considering you just saved my life, sure! You're giving me a ride back though."

"Ok."

"Help me bag supplies while we're here though."

So the two bagged every supply they needed, and Ness hopped into the Clown Car with Jr., and headed off to the camp.

At the Camp

There were six other survivors, a pink ball, a doctor, a warrior, a bird, a kid, and a plumber.

"Where is he?" Mario was worrying.

"I don't know, but I don't know why we sent him out alone. He's a kid." said Ike.

"He said he wanted to do it alone, and I let him." Mario was regretting.

"Maybe he knows how to take care of himself." said Kirby, trying to lighten the mood.

Then the three heard a car engine. They saw the Clown Car driving over the horizon. Bowser Jr. reached the camp.

"Mario?" he asked to his amazement.

"Bowser Jr.?"

Kirby grabbed Jr. and said, "What have you done with Ness?!" shaking him.

Ike got Kirby off of him. "Relax, we don't even know if he has him." He turned to Jr. "Do you?"

"Right here!" called Ness as he got out of the car. "Chill, he saved me on the run. He's cool."

"Wouldn't necessarily say he's cool, but he saved you. So, he's allowed in, safety's better in numbers." Mario said.

"...Thanks, Mario… I think." Jr. commented.

"What's goin' on?" a voice said.

It was Toon Link. Walking with Dr. Mario and Falco. They only heard the car.

"Ness is safe, and we have a new recruit." Ike explained. "Name's Bowser Jr., saved Ness during the run."

"You hungry?" Falco asked.

"YES." Jr. answered.

He sat down at began to eat some beans. "So are we going to the Mushroomy Kingdom? The radio said there's a camp."

Everyone looked at each other. Finally, Ike spoke up. "That place is a trap."

Bowser Jr. looked confused. "Why would they broadcast a death trap?"

"So they can have food."

Bowser Jr. spit up a couple beans. "Ugh. How do you know this?"

"'Cause I was almost a victim."

They were all silent. "Come on, let's try to be happy for a little bit." Toon Link said. "Here's your gun, new guy."

Bowser Jr. received a handgun. "Awesome."

"So what's the plan, Mario?" Kirby asked.

"We find a better shelter than out in the open, and find Luigi." he said.

A couple of murmurs were heard as they accepted the idea.

"Ok, team. Let's pack up, and head out." Ike said.

"You guys have a vehicle?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"We'll show you." said Dr. Mario.

They were in front of a red pick-up truck. "We have room for a couple more, but we're strapping your car on the hood." Mario said.

"Fine." Jr. said.

They all got in, and headed out for sanctuary, all knowing the danger they would get into.

 **How's that for a first chapter? Btw, I made Bowser Jr. seem like a good guy because, if you don't know where your family is, why be a jerk? I'll keep a roster on the guys at the end of each chapter. That's all for now. Ciao!**

 **Alive: Mario, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Ike, Kirby, Falco, Ness,**

 **Dead: No One**

 **-end-**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruits

**Note: Wow, quick update! Don't expect a lot. On a minor note, I saw Inside Out, and it was spectacular! Definitely one of the best Pixar movies. On with the chapter!**

Bowser Jr. was quickly getting used to shelter life. Well, the alternative was being eaten alive, so which one would you pick?

He talked a lot with Toon Link and Ness, with events leading up to their predicament, or just random conversation. It was nice being able to talk to kids again.

Mario, Ike, and Falco were like the group leaders. Seeing how they were the oldest, and most mature. They made sure everyone was doing their part, and Bowser Jr. worked harder than others at times, to seem valuable.

Then their was Kirby, a fella at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was found with Toon Link, surrounded by the dead. Ike and Falco took quick work, and they were saved. Not before he saw Game and Watch go down. He was traumatized.

Nonetheless, the group was in high spirits, they found a camp. It was around half a mile away from the Golden Plains. They were setting up. It was a bigger area than the Mushroomy Kingdom area.

"Fresh air." Ike took notice of.

The day was sunny, which was weird to see in an apocalypse rather than overcast, but no one complained.

"After yesterday's close call with Ness, someone else should be recruiter." Mario said.

"Oh come on! I could do better!" Ness protested. "It was one little slip."

"That little slip almost got you killed!" Mario said. "Falco, do you mind being recruiter?"

"Nope." was his response.

"Good. You can bring one other person. Meanwhile, let's get cookin'!" Mario exclaimed.

During dinner (beans again), Falco pulled Bowser Jr. aside. "You wanna come with me tomorrow?"

"...um sure!"

"Great! Be ready."

So Bowser Jr. was, before he closed his eyes, he dreamed about saving another person, hopefully his papa.

In the morning, Falco and Jr. already took off in the Clown Car, looking for survivors in the new area. Both were silent as they didn't know what to say to each other.

After about an hour of looking, they still didn't have a survivor.

"Agh! This is killing me!" Falco said. "You wanna go get Shy Guy Salad Bar?"

"Um, but there's no more civilization."

"I'm talking about looting the place, Jr."

"Oh."

They reached the Salad Bar, and Falco said: "Remember, loot."

 _He's ok, but I hate his cocky nature. It's so arrogant!_ Thought Bowser Jr. (doesn't it remind you of someone?)

They started grabbing everything they could, from dressing, to cheese.

"We won't be starving for weeks!" Jr. said.

"Freeze!" a voice said.

They both turned around and realized a man had pulled a gun on them, and Falco took out his before the man could react. That man was Shulk.

"Hey man. Come with us, we have more food than this stupid salad bar." Falco said.

"Why? So you can kill me there?"

"Hey, we said nothing about killing you." Jr. said.

"Shut up, kid! Gimme your supplies!"

Bowser Jr. was about to snap back, but stopped when Falco simply slid the supplies to him.

Shulk rummaged through and found a note. "'Watch out.' What does that mean?" he asked before he was blasted with the laser gun, knocking him out.

"Can't we just leave him here? He tried to kill us!" Jr. asked.

"We're still human." Falco simply answered.

And they drove back, with one passenger more, and a lot more supplies.

Back at the camp, Mario was looking through bushes, looking for weapons when he heard a rustle.

Mario cocked his gun to where the sound came from, only to hear: "Don't shoot!"

A person crawled out of the bushes. To Mario's surprise, the person knew him.

"Mario?"

"...Pit?"

Sure enough, he was looking at an angel. But Ike ran up and asked Mario if he was ok.

"Yes, and I just found a new recruit."

 **Alive: Mario, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Pit, Ike, Kirby, Falco, Ness, Shulk,**

 **Dead: Mr. Game and Watch**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Approaching

**ZAMBIES.**

 **0000**

Mario's group were getting ready to prepare to move. With their group getting bigger by the minute, they needed somewhere else to stay.

Mario was talking to Pit. "Golden Plains seems nice, but it's just gonna go down like all of the nice places."

"Well, I know that Arena Ferox is OK. Passed by on the way over."

"Should we head there?"

"Only if you want to." Pit simply stated.

Pit left, leaving Mario think.

 **0000**

Awhiles away we find Prism Tower. And what's that? Another group?

There was a swordsman, a hedgehog, a mustached man, a racer, a kid, and a ninja.

"No, we can't leave!" Sonic said.

"Why not?" Luigi asked.

"We're not leaving so you can find your brother!"

"… Then let me leave."

"No, it's dangerous!" Villager said.

"You could die." Captain Falcon said.

"…" Sheik said nothing.

"What's going on?" a voice said.

Cloud walked between them.

"He's trying to find his brother, even though we're surrounded by those things!" Sonic said.

"Let me find my brother! What if it was Tails?"

"Shut up Luigi." Cloud said.

"No, I want to know, what if it was Tails?"

Sonic punched him in the face, knocking out Luigi, due to his weak stature.

Captain Falcon subdued Sonic.

"… What now?" Villager asked.

"We hold up here, hopefully clear out some of the dead, and leave, 'cause let's face it, this place won't be good for much longer." Cloud said. "Captain, move 'em to the room."

"You got it." he replied as he drag Sonic and Luigi to a room.

"We're going to be all right, are we, Cloud?" Villager asked.

Cloud thought about it. What would he say?

"We're going to be all right, Vill." said Cloud, innocently.

 **0000**

Mario had gathered everyone to the front of camp, Shulk now conscious.

"Listen, Golden Plains is one of the beautiful places left, but we can't stay here, out in the open. We have to get to a shelter. I've been told that Arena Ferox is still standing. Any thoughts on going there?"

"Is it safe?" a voice asked.

Bowser Jr. stepped up. He was the one who asked.

"No idea. Pit is the one who informed me, if there's some undead, we have the firepower to dispose of them. Who's with me?" Mario exclaimed softly.

Everyone agreed. They were off to Arena Ferox.

 **0000**

Luigi woke up, he was with Sonic in the room they were in.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Sonic asked.

"I'm the one who triggered the fight. I want to find Mario, just as much as you want to find Tails. I guess I got angry that I couldn't find him since we were seperated in the Smash Mansion."

"It's okay, Luigi." Sonic assured as they both shook hands on it.

There was banging coming from the back door.

"What, Cloud?" Sonic asked.

There was growling. Undead growling.

"Mamma mia…" Luigi muttered.

 **0000**

Everyone fit in the truck they used. The Clown Car was tied to the top.

"Hopefully this is the last time we move." Kirby said.

"Why do you hope so?" Toon Link asked.

"Everytime we move, I feel like we're getting closer to death. I'm worried one of these moves will end horribly."

Ness put a hand on his "shoulder". "We're going to be fine."

"And we're here." Falco said.,

They looked out. They were horrified of what they saw. Everything was gone, the arena was in shambles, and zombies were everywhere. Half of the swarm saw the bright red truck and went straight for them.

"Mamma mia…" Mario said.

 **Alive:**

 **Group 1: Mario, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Pit, Ike, Kirby, Falco, Ness, Shulk**

 **Group 2: Luigi, Sheik, Captain Falcon, Villager, Sonic, Cloud**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W**


	4. Chapter 4: Problem Solved (for now)

**Gotsta love blood.**

Mario's truck wouldn't start, it kept sputtering.

"Ike! The engine died!"

"Shit! This is the only thing that could fit us, and we can't run!"

"We're gonna have to defend our place." Pit said.

"We don't have a lot of ammo though." Toon said.

"Use whatever we can!" Mario said. "Powerups, blasters, anything! Toon, Pit; archers in the tailgate. Jr, artillery in the front! Shulk, Kirby, try to get this car moving! We will stay alive!"

 **00**

"Did you here that?"

"You ask that a lot these days."

"No, I'm serious! Someone's in danger!" Voice #1 said as he ran off.

"Yoshi!" #2 screamed after.

 **00**

"Luigi, grab the gun!" Sonic screamed, as undead Pokemon Trainers came through the door.

Gunshots were blasting as more zombies hit the floor. Cloud ran in, and started using his sword to slice the heads up. The others ran in, too. All of them were easily disposed of.

"…It's not safe here anymore. We have to leave." Cloud said.

"Understood." Luigi said.

Everyone stepped out of one exit of the Tower. While leaving, Sheik looked under her bandage and saw a concealed bite mark. No one could know.

"Off to who knows where." Sonic said.

 **00**

A cleansing had been going on outside Ferox. The group was going all out on these zombies. None of them had gotten too close to the truck.

"I think we need a new battery!" Shulk said. "Nothing's turning on!"

"I'm running out of arrows!" Toon said.

"My blaster needs recharging!" Falco said.

Mario was trying to think of a solution. The wave never ended…

Then he saw an egg on fire, flying through the air.

And just like that, the fire got bigger when the egg landed and cracked, the Arena became an inferno. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Yoshi was standing there.

"What?"

Mario jumped down and hugged him. "Thank you."

"No big deal. Whoa, what's Koopa Spawn doing with you?"

Jr stepped up. "Relax, dino brain. I'm helping Mario and his friends. Right now we don't know where to go, because we just BBQ'ed what we thought was gonna be a suitable place."

They turned back and saw the zombies melting. The threat is no more.

"YOSHI!"

They saw an angry dragon looking at everyone. He was orange, and could breathe fire.

"We can't split up! It's too dangerous."

"Sorry, Charizard, but I had to help. And it's a good thing I did. I know these guys!"

"So do I. Now, I think what Yoshi is getting at is he wants us to join you."

"Is that a good idea, Mario?" Ike asked.

"I can't cast out my friend! How much food you got?"

"Plenty." Charizard smirked as he held out practically a buffet.

"We won't need to scavenge for a while." Kirby said.

"I think the dragons should join." Jr said.

"Well, welcome aboard."

"Thanks."

 **00**

 **Alive:**

 **Group 1: Mario, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Pit, Ike, Kirby, Falco, Ness, Shulk, Yoshi, Charizard**

 **Group 2: Luigi, Sheik, Captain Falcon, Villager, Sonic, Cloud**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W**

 **Bitten: Sheik**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Faces, New Demises

**Season 1 almost done.**

 **00**

Group 1 was walking to an unknown destination. Charizard had said he saw a place flying around one day.

Toon Link was walking next to the other kids, Ness and Bowser Jr, and technically Kirby.

"You think this place is real?" Toon asked.

"Right now, I hope for anything that gets us off the roads." Ness said.

"Mario's doing the best he can. And that's saying something if it's from me. We haven't always seen eye to eye." Jr said.

"What do you think, Toon?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, but as long as it's safe…"

Falco and Ike were walking next to each other.

"Listen, this group is getting too big." Falco said.

"I know, but we can't just cast them away to their death. Hopefully this place is big enough to where we can recruit and help others." Ike said.

"All we do is hope…"

"And we're here." Charizard said.

This place was in the area of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a jailhouse to keep Bowser's followers in there. It looked abandoned.

"You like?" Yoshi asked.

"It can hold all of us." Pit said.

"Charizard, I don't know how to thank you." Mario said, thankful.

"Letting me be with you is good enough."

"Let's head in." Kirby said.

But when they walked in, that might have been the worst idea. They were knocked out as soon as they entered. But Jr. wasn't. Instead he heard a voice.

"Sorry…"

"Larry?"

And that was the last thing he remembered.

 **00**

Group 2 had settled down for the night.

"Sheik, you're really pale." Villager noticed.

"…"

"Sheik?" Luigi asked.

He turned her around, but he was met with a snarling half-dead Sheik. She almost lunged into Luigi but was stabbed through the brain. Cloud cut her head, and she remained motionless.

"Woah, she was bit?" Captain Falcon asked in confusion.

"Where?" asked Sonic.

Cloud tore off the bandages and saw a bit mark that looked like it had been there for hours.

"Anyone else hiding it, say it now and end it quickly."

No one got up.

"I see, if anyone was lying, IF, then they make sure they regret it. Let's settle down. Who wants first watch?"

"I'll take it." Sonic said.

"Good."

A figure had watched them in the bushes, far away.

"I need to hide. Hopefully they can help me."

 **00**

Bowser Jr. had woken up an interrigation room. He didn't know where the others were. And he didn't know who put him here. And then a familiar voice was heard.

"Nice to see you're alive, kid."

Jr. looked up and saw someone he thought he would never see again. And 7 others.

"Dad?"

 **00**

 **Alive:**

 **Group 1: Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard, Pit, Ike, Shulk, Bowser Jr.**

 **Group 2: Luigi, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Villager, Cloud**

 **N/A: Unknown Figure, Bowser, Larry, 6 unnamed others**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W, Sheik**


	6. Chapter 6: Disowning (S1 Finale)

**End of Season 1. I will work on other stories as soon as this one is out. This one is sort of longer than the usual ones. Some drama bombs are dropped. Prepare for the finale! (like I did for the premiere of Walking Dead S7 *sigh*)**

 **00**

Jr. couldn't believe it. His dad isn't dead!

"Poppa! I'm so glad I found you! After you sent me for the Goomba Goulash, I had to kill one of those things on the street. I got scared and tried to find you, but you weren't at home when I got there. I got scared and rescued Ness, which led me to Mario and the others. It was weird, but he protected me. But now, I can stay with you, right?"

Bowser didn't react to the story. He sort of had a face of melancholy. He wanted to tell his son his news but could he handle it well?

"Son, I'm certainly glad you're alive." He started, but Jr. noticed his face.

"You don't look that happy. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with concern.

"I am, but… are you sure this world is for you?"

"… Why would you ask that? Of course I'm ready to adapt."

"I don't think you are. So I was trying to you a favor…"

Jr. didn't realize it at first, but he put the pieces together quickly.

"You. Sent me out. To die?" Jr. said weakly.

"I didn't want to do it. But I kept thinking about how this world could get you in so many ways, so I was trying to make it so you didn't worry."

"But, I'm your son… why didn't you do it to the others? Do you think I'm the weakest one?"

Bowser didn't answer. Jr. felt a tear escape his eye, but didn't care. He went for the door.

"How could you? I thought you were my poppa? I guess I know who I'm staying with."

"Us." Bowser said, creepily.

"Yeah right." Jr. opened the door, but it was locked from the outside. Bowser stood up.

"Our group is devoted for finding outsiders, and breaking them into ours. Since we know Mario won't break, we are going to publicly execute him in a couple of hours."

Jr. looked horrified, but his dad continued.

"If anyone tries to be a hero, they die. If anyone tries to stop it, they die. You will not tell anyone, or you will end up with your so called leader."

"You're threatening your son?" Jr. choked out.

"What son? Last I checked, you didn't have a father." he said with a sneer, before walking out of the room, leaving his now estranged child locked in the room.

Jr. only did what he could do. He took all of his pent up aggression…

… and cried.

 **00**

Morton and Iggy were outside of the locked room, and heard him crying. Bowser had walked out a minute ago, saying don't let him out, or else. Morton stood true to this, while Iggy was unsure.

"This doesn't feel right, Morton."

"Nothing is, anymore."

"Yeah, but, we knew Jr.. I don't think he deserved that."

"What are you gonna do about it…" Morton half asked.

"Probably nothing, but I need to go to the bathroom. I'll get Roy to cover for me."

Once he was, he actually took a bathroom break. But he didn't go back just yet, Mario's group (sans Mario) was put into labor/ torture. Wendy and Lemmy were berating them, while they worked. Outsiders were also being tested, with one being an ape, and the other being a dark angel.

"Diddy, Pittoo a.k.a. Dark Pit, you guys are lagging behind… one of you need to be taught a lesson." Wendy said.

After she said that, she dropped a boulder on Diddy Kong, but missed by an inch.

"Well, not what I intended, but WORK." she demanded.

And they did work harder on doing pushups on rocks. Iggy walked in.

"Hey, they wanted me to swap out with you guys."

They looked convinced at Iggy's lie. They left, and the group looked horrified at what he had planned. But they were surprised when he gave notes to everyone of them regarding Mario's fate.

 _Mario is set to be executed in an hour. You guys are forced to watch. As I will not take part in this, I will give you a way out. When Bowser says "Goodbye, Mario." or any variation of it, I will turn the power off, giving you a shot of revenge. Work quickly. All I ask of you is to not kill any one of my family. Wound them, but don't go for the kill. Jr. is in a locked room. A key to said room is enclosed in one of these notes. Whoever has it, can go for him, or give it to someone else to save him. You have one chance._

Falco looked at him with grateful eyes. Toon Link didn't believe it. Shulk and Pit exchanged glances.

Ike was the only one who spoke. "Thank you." he said softly.

 **00**

Back with Group 2, Villager noticed the prison up ahead. Cloud thought it would be a good idea to check it out. Luigi was hopeful this was where Mario was. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the guard outside made everyone drop their weapons, as they were outgunned. The blue haired Koopa suddenly grabbed their weapons. The others left, as it showed he had it, but as soon as he did, Captain Falcon incapacitated him.

"That's Ludvig." Luigi pointed out. "Are the other Koopas here too?"

"I don't know, but let's look." Cloud said.

All of a sudden, the unknown figure walked out of the bushes and saw the group. He didn't know what to do, so he tried to go back to his hiding spot, but he stepped on a twig. Capt. Falcon saw this and ran after the guy. The figure tripped. He was picked up and was stared down by Falcon.

"What were you doing following us?" he inquired angrily.

"Warning- you." he choked out.

"Of what?"

"Friendlies."

"Falcon, let him go."

He did what he was asked. Cloud did interrogate him, though.

"What do you mean, friendlies?"

"Those guys in there got an Italian dressed in red, and his whole group in there."

"Mario?" Luigi asked. "He's in there?"

"I think that was his name. I was following them because they had someone I was looking for. I want to save them, but I can't do it alone."

"How do we know you won't pull a gun on us?" Sonic asked.

"You don't have to give me one, I just want my friend back, if he's ok."

"What's your name?" Villager asked.

"…Fox McCloud."

Cloud walked away and started packing up supplies.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked.

"Getting your friend."

 **00**

Mario was tied up in a chair. Larry and Lemmy were looking over him.

"…" Mario didn't say anything.

"You ok, man?" Larry asked. Lemmy facepalmed.

"Dude, he's about to die, why would you ask him that?"

"Oh yeah."

"…"

Larry didn't like his silence. He went down to Mario's eye level.

"What's with the silence?"

"… It's funny how you think out of all the plans you made, you think this one's gonna work." That was all Mario said.

Now it was the Koopalings turn to be silent.

 **00 1 hour later 00**

Wendy and Morton were escorting the captives to the execution. They saw Iggy talking to Roy about controlling the power. Roy gave him a thumbs-up and Iggy looked back at the group one last time, before heading to the power room.

With everyone forcefully seated, and with Group 2 on the 2nd floor, let's just say things are about to get very interesting.

"Remember, if you see anything bad, DO NOT give away our position." Cloud reminded. "These guys don't know we're in here. Especially you, Luigi. I know he's your brother, but you have to promise to stay silent. Got it?"

He gulped, as to say yes. Everyone else gave a thumbs-up. They got into position as Bowser started his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the time we finally see the demise of the man who prevents my rule, MARIO!"

There was assorted clapping.

"1983, you stopped me for the first time, and that wasn't so bad. But year after year, you stopped me over and over again. I've had it!"

Bowser Jr. was in the locked room guarded by Larry. Jr. was emotionally drained. Even Larry felt him physically give up. The agony he was going through.

"Well, today is your last day on this cruel planet. Any last words, plumber?"

Mario finally looked up and met Bowser's eyes.

"… Hell is too good for you. Your children have to watch you physically and cruelly kill a man? Some parent."

"What a waste of words. Goodbye, Mario…"

He about turned on the electric chair, but as planned, the power went out. When it came back on, all of the Koopalings were on the floor, unconscious. Group 1 and Group 2 all pulled out guns pointed at Bowser. He quickly put his hand on the lever to electrocute Mario.

Back in the power room, Iggy had makeup on that looked like he had been beat up. He was trying to reverse the power on the electric chair so that its nullified into the floor. He had been pulling knobs, and hitting buttons. He had been frantically doing so, but one of his brothers ran in, Morton.

"We're under attack!" Morton screamed.

"I know, someone went in here and attacked me, and turned the power off. I think they ran into the fight afterward." Iggy lied.

"So what are you doing in here now?"

"Trying to restore the generator. Even if we win, we won't if we have a broken shelter." Iggy tried to get him to leave.

Morton didn't think he was telling the truth, but left to help his team.

"I think we do this." he continued.

 **00**

The stand-off was intense. Luigi was tearing up seeing his brother like this. From where Mario was seated, he didn't see Group 2, on a lesser note, Luigi. Bowser still had his hand on the switch.

"So what do you guys do? Kill me, and let Mario die, or do nothing?" he noticed Dark Pit and Diddy Kong also pointing a peanut gun and arrow at him.

"Why? I took you guys in…"

"No you didn't!" Dark Pit snapped. "You tortured us for who knows how long, just so you can get some knowledge on a rival group? To hell with you!"

Bowser was this close to snapping, but an explosion was right behind him, knocking out mostly everyone.

Mostly.

As expected, Iggy is still conscious, but so is Bowser Jr. and Toon Link. He went to find the room during the power outage. He found the room and saw Jr. laying on a table. He saw the door open up.

"Toon? What happened to Mario and the power? And what was that explosion?"

"We can't waste time right now. The deadies heard the explosion so they're coming. We all need to get out of here."

He then noticed Jr.'s forlorn expression.

"What?"

"Is it bad that I want my dad dead?" he said, unknowingly serious.

"… Just hurry up please."

 **00**

Well, when that one explosion went off, It was gonna trigger another one after another. Luigi was the first one up, and noticed Bowser unconscious. He jumped over to Mario and unlocked him. It was then he noticed the trigger for explosions. His scream woke up a lot of people, because there were undead in the jail!

Luigi grabbed Mario, and a lot of duos and trios. Right before Iggy left, Bowser grabbed him by the leg.

"Where. Do you think. You're going?" he spoke through shallow breaths.

"Uh, to fight them." he lied again.

"No! They get to go for now, but we will find them. And get them. Is everyone alive?"

"I don't know. I saw Morton and Larry before the explosion."

"Let's find them for now."

 **00**

Mario woke up and saw him being dragged out by Luigi. He made him stop.

"Bro! I thought I'd never see you again!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Me neither. But one thing's bothering me. What caused the explosion?"

"Well, maybe it was-"

 _BOOM!_

Total darkness afterward.

 **00**

 _It's funny how people would describe seeing darkness. Even though they see the light first, how can they see the dark? I would like to know that one day…_

 **00**

 **And that is Season 1 of the Smashing Dead! Again, I'm working on other stories, and then these ones will be worked on. But for now, I leave you with a cliffhanger…**

 **P.S. - I felt really uncomfortable writing that first scene. Bowser Jr. is one of my favorite Mario characters, only behind Waluigi and Yoshi. So making a horrible scene was a game changer for me. But here, we're only getting started…**

 **00**

 **Unknown:**

 **Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard, Pit, Ike, Shulk, Bowser Jr.; Luigi, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Villager, Cloud, Fox; Diddy Kong, Dark Pit; Bowser, Larry, Iggy, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Ludvig**

 **Dead:**

 **Mr. G &W, Sheik**


	7. Season 2 Teaser

**S2 Teaser**

 **00**

Someone woke up from the explosion. They saw all the bodies that were either dead or unconscious. It wasn't a pretty sight. The prison was burning from the inside out. The person walked over to the building, and picked up a gun that was dropped. Deadies were creeping up.

All of a sudden, random cars and vehicles drove up and massacred all of the zombies. A man walked out of the car.

"Greetings. It seems you might be an only survivor."

"I don't think so."

The man smiled. "My men would like to recruit you and your friends."

The unknown person looked at his group, and saw that the only ones missing were the mustached ones.

"Sure. But can I inquire your name?"

"The name is Ganondorf. And yours?"

"Pit."

 **00**

 **Alive: Pit, Ganondorf, Ganon's Men**

 **Unknown:**

 **Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard, Ike, Shulk, Bowser Jr.; Luigi, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Villager, Cloud, Fox; Diddy Kong, Dark Pit; Bowser, Larry, Iggy, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Ludvig**

 **Dead:**

 **Mr. G &W, Sheik**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Season 2 Premiere**

 **00**

 _Well, it seems that we have a lot more mouths to feed._

" _So you recruiting us? Why?"_

 _We lost a lot of good men, about last week. We were out looking for more._

" _And are you the boss?"_

 _Yep. Any other questions?_

" _Where are all my friends at?"_

 _In the other car, the convoy. We use that for supplies, and weapons._

" _So why am I in this one?"_

 _I figured you didn't want to be in the car with all of your unconscious friends, or otherwise seeing them in pain._

 _After all, friends are the only thing you need in this world…_

The jail was still ablaze. Mario and Luigi woke about an hour after Ganon and his men showed up. Luigi was sporting an injury on his right leg, limping. They didn't know where to go.

They lost everybody.

 **00**

"Mario, what are we doing?"

"Hunting."

This was three days after the jail. They were roaming like the deadies out there. Luigi had returned to his frightened nature, worried about Mario. Mario aimed his gun at some of the wildlife, and almost fired. Luigi stopped him.

"What if they're out here?"

Mario didn't respond. The only good thing about their situation was that they were together, after so long. They didn't know that they traded each other for every one in their group. This situation had turned Mario cold and unforgiving. The older one put the gun away.

"Then we go back."

"To what? The jail's destroyed, and everyone we had is gone! I just don't feel safe!" Luigi said just above a whisper, but still shouting.

Mario's exterior cracked a little. He had seen Luigi's scared face before, before they saved Peach for the umpteenth time. This memory was a saving grace to Luigi. It was almost like the old times.

"Luigi, I'm sorry… for worrying you. I'll stop. I saw a house down the road. You think we can clear it?"

"Yes! Anything to get out of these woods."

Mario's smile returned.

 **00**

" _This is an awful long car ride. How far away is this place?"_

 _Almost there, don't you worry._

" _Why were you this far out anyway?"_

 _I get this a lot. The good survivors are the ones farther away, the ones that have been through things. We're maybe 10-15 miles from where you were._

" _Oh. Do you think all my friends are alive?"_

 _Hard to say. I'm not sure if I grabbed everybody or not. I'm not even sure if some of those bodies are alive. That was a big fire, and a lot of smoke._

" _That explosion was ruthless… like that one guy Bowser."_

 _Bowser? Who's that?_

" _Mean, giant, green turtle. He almost killed our leader."_

 _And who would your leader be?_

" _Mario. Guy in red overalls? Mustache?"_

 _I'm afraid he doesn't match the bodies we picked up. He's either dead or still out there, and it's suicide to look for him._

" _I see. What about his brother, Luigi? Same body description, but has green?"_

 _I'm afraid not. It looks like they're on their own, to put it harshly._

 **00**

Luigi cast a nervous glance to Mario. He was holding the doorknob to the house, and Mario was about ready to clear, not putting his brother in danger. He nodded and gave a motion for him to open the door. Once he did, Mario entered.

It was a nice, cozy, mushroom shack. Aside from a bed, kitchen, and some furniture with a toilet, there was nothing there. All there was was one Dry Bones, now overcome with zombification. Mario realized the irony that they were dealing with zombies way before the outbreak, but didn't hesitate to break the skull wide open.

"All clear, bro."

Luigi walked in, shivering with fear. He noticed the dead one on the ground and eased up a little bit.

"You know, I was really worrying on how these guys would've been difficult to kill, seeing as how they come back to life." Luigi said.

"Nah, if you break the skull, nothing remains."

Mario threw the brothers' belongings on the kitchen counter. There was one bed and one couch.

"You can have the bed." Mario offered.

"No, you deserve it!" Luigi refused.

"One, I need to be by the door just in case. Two, you'll be safer farther away. I know you can handle yourself now, but not with your leg the way it is. Please Luigi, take the bed." Mario asked.

"… Thanks, Mario."

"Anytime. I need to protect the one thing I have left."

"Mario, we don't know for sure that Peach is dead." Luigi said.

Mario froze. Right before the sirens went off, he was far outside the kingdom's walls. He was greeting foreigners when it happened. Those same ones, Ike and Falco, helped when they could, but couldn't go back to the castle because of the protection system. The gates bolted shut, and Mario had to fight the outbreak before it got to others.

Luigi was at his mansion when it happened. A group consisting of a hedgehog, and a guy with a sword bigger than him broke into the mansion trying to take supplies, Luigi rationalized with them, saying they could stay there for as long as they liked. That went for about a month, and then it got overrun, causing them to abandon the mansion.

"Luigi…" Mario said, remembering the conversation at hand.

"Wait! What if; when we find a car, we just drive there! Then we would see! That sounds good."

"Luigi! We don't even know how bad it is!"

"Or how _good_ it is." Luigi pointed out.

"This is a very dangerous plan." Mario realized.

"I know. But I also want to see if Daisy's alive. If she is, she would be there."

Daisy. The princess from Sarasaland had become close friends with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. During a peace meeting, the Mario brothers had walked in accidentally, and Daisy took a liking to the taller one. They hit it off really well, and Mario recommended they go on a date. To Luigi, it was the best idea Mario ever had, and Peach like it as well, seeing this had strengthened ties within the two kingdoms.

Luigi's look to Mario was filled with exasperation, and almost begging his older brother to see the remains of the kingdom.

"Fine. But that's if we find a car, and we don't go as soon as we find it."

Luigi smiled at this comment.

"Tomorrow, we'll go looking for transportation." Mario said, and Luigi smiled even brighter.

 **00**

 _This is the place, welcome to Hyrule Castle._

" _Wow! What happened to the royalty?"_

 _We don't know for certain, but it was said that she might have escaped with a lad of her age._

" _Hopefully she did."_

 _It looks like some of your friends are awake now. Just go talk to the guard to let you see them._

" _Thank you again so much."_

An angel-boy walked over to the car. He peered in and only saw Iggy awake. But when he took a couple of more seconds to scope out the situation, he opened his mouth in horror.

Iggy was in the fetal position, covered in his father's blood.

 **00**

A young blonde boy, was running, carrying a girl of his age in a fireman's carry. He was dashing through the woods, struggling to find a shack or something to relax in. The girl had not eaten in days, and was struggling with a growing case of starvation. The boy suddenly found it, the home.

He knocked on the door with his foot, wondering if anyone was still in. Getting no answer, he kicked the door open and laid the girl on the kitchen counter, shoving a bag off of it. He was about to look in the bag when someone cocked a gun towards him.

"If you're smart, you will turn around and explain yourself, slowly." the boy heard the voice say.

The boy did as instructed, and when he fully turned around, he got a good look of the guy. It was a guy in his 30's, with red overalls and not a half-bad mustache. He looked to his right and saw a guy in green, noticeably a few years younger, and the same mustache.

"You don't know me-" the boy started.

"No kidding." Mario commented.

"LET ME FINISH!"

"You, are not in the position to make demands, now talk." the man in red said, coldly and slowly.

The boy, flustered, gave up and explained himself. "My name, is Link. The girl on the table over there is Princess Zelda, and desperately needs food. I didn't hear anyone in here, so I thought she could get it here."

The girl turned a bit in pain, from lack of food, and continued to stir.

"Please! Just one apple or anything! She's on the brink of starvation!" the boy pleaded.

The man turned to his brother. "Luigi, give her a soup can." Luigi happily obliged.

The man put down the gun. "Sorry there. My name is Mario, and I hope you can forgive me for the rash nature." Mario apologized as Luigi slowly poured the soup down the princess's throat.

"No problem. You gotta protect what's yours." Link accepted.

Mario froze again. Hearing his words come out of a different mouth sounded funny to him, like this meeting was supposed to happen.

Link put his sword down on the floor, when he heard Zelda coughing. He jumped to her side, expecting a reaction from her.

She jolted up, looking around for Link.

"What's going on?" the princess asked, confused.

"It's okay! I found a shack with a couple of people who helped us. They gave you soup." Link explained.

"That explains the taste in my mouth… so where are we?"

"Along the border of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule." Luigi said, looking off a map.

"Why are we this far out?" Zelda asked Link.

"What does it matter?" Mario asked.

Link stepped closer to Mario. "Zelda knows a way to stop this mess."

 **00**

Iggy sat there, not moving. He didn't even care about the new place in front of them, he just sat there, on the car floor, back seat, not moving. He was breathing erratically, and that was to be expected as a kid sat there in his dad's blood.

Bowser himself, was not moving at all, as well as breathing. Bowser most likely passed out from blood loss, but it's not known, as Iggy didn't say anything.

"Iggy?"

Iggy began to talk. "He almost hit them."

Pit was confused. "Hit who?"

"My brothers. While they were asleep. Even though we're not related to Bowser, we're related to each other. He began shouting about how it was our fault, and-" Iggy's voice began to crack. "-and he reached for Roy. I shoved his hand away, and he looked at me with a face I have never see before. He goes reaching for me, and something just _snapped._ When I came to, I realized my hands were covered with his blood."

It all made sense now. Why he was ready to break that group out of the jail. Why he was ready to defy his father. He didn't want the group suffering as bad as them. Pit looked at the boy again. He had heard rumors about him being the craziest, or most reckless. And while that may be true, he's also the most caring.

He was ready to kill for the ones he loved.

Pit opened the car door. He motioned for Iggy to get out.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Pit said gently.

Iggy looked unsure. "Really, you trust me?"

"You're just scared. You don't know what to do. I can promise you, it's gonna be okay."

Iggy, with some reluctance, hopped out, and went to the nearest cleaning station with Pit, his new friend.

 **00**

 **Whoo. Lot of stuff happened, bombshells everywhere!**

 **After a little bit, Season 2 is here. I was busy and was reluctant to start, because I didn't know what to do. I'm really happy with the way this turned out in the end. The next chapter will be in a bit, cause I'm trying to keep it in this length. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **00**

 **Alive: Pit, Ganondorf, Iggy, Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda**

 **Unknown: Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard, Ike, Shulk, Bowser Jr.; Captain Falcon, Sonic, Villager, Cloud, Fox; Diddy Kong, Dark Pit; Larry, Iggy, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Ludvig**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W, Sheik, Bowser**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness and the Mission

**Snarl…**

 **00**

"She knows what?" Mario asked in disbelief.

"I know, it sounds crazy, maybe a pipe dream. But she knows. All her and I have to do is get to Hyrule. But the problem is, it's probably either overrun, or taken over. And I can't do it by myself. So… will you help?" Link asked.

Mario and Luigi glanced at each other, deep in thought. These random people claim that they have the answer to all this? Mario turned back to the elf.

"I'm used to saving the world… what's one more time?" Mario accepted.

Link smiled. He turned to Zelda, who was still hungry.

"Luigi, hand her some of the food we have. Not all, just enough to keep her nourished."

Luigi obliged and handed her just short of a meal.

"When she gets done, I want to run by some things with you, Link." Mario said, sitting on a chair and propping his feet.

 **00**

Bowser Jr. woke up.

Everything hit him at once. What the hell happened back at the prison? He turned to look at his surroundings, and some were still out, but he saw the corpse of his former father.

" _Scratch marks, somebody alive did this to him… who? Yeah, he disowned me for siding with Mario, but he's still my papa… or was, anyway."_

A door opened, they were in a room of some sort, with the light pouring in from the hallway. The boss, Ganondorf, walked in to check if anyone was awake. His eyes met Jr.'s.

"Ah, sorry about the shock." He walked to Jr., but saw the corpse. "Oi! I thought I told someone to bury this guy!"

A fat man in a biker outfit walked it and proceeded to drag him away. He passed by Jr.

"Name's Wario. You're pretty lucky we found you out there." was all he said before he walked out.

"Sorry about that." The man said. "The name is Ganondorf Dragmire. Welcome to our little safe spot."

"How did we get here?"

"Oh boy, if I knew I was going to give multiple Q&A sessions, I would've done an announcement bulletin. My scouters were out looking in the 20-mile radius we set up, and we found the burning prison."

"Do you know where a man named Mario is?"

He laughed at the thought of answering this question twice already. "No, as I told the angel boy, we didn't see this man, or his brother."

" _Brother? Luigi's alive?!"_ he thought. "Do you know where Pit is then? The angel?"

"Yes, he's in our washrooms with a kid that looks similar to you. All I request is keep it down when you find him. You're friends were all in that blast up close, so some will be more hurt than others, and probably want their sleep."

Jr. nodded, and headed out.

 **00**

"What did you want to talk about?" Link asked.

Mario leaned forward. "We are gonna help you. But first, you gotta do something for us."

Link sat down. "What would that be?"

Mario got up and handed him a map. When Link opened it up, the former plumber continued. "There used to be a kingdom before all of this started. The Mushroom Kingdom. The princess that ran it was also my girlfriend, Princess Peach. Hopefully, the neighboring kingdom, Sarasaland, combined efforts and are staying there, because the other princess is Luigi's girlfriend. If you want us on your side, you need to help us on our mission, we wanna see if they're still alive."

Link took all of this in, while studying the map. After about a couple minutes, Link handed the map back.

"When do we start?"

"When Zelda is good enough to continue. Until then, be on your toes for anything dead out there. I'll give an alert when she's ready."

"Glad to have you on board." Link smiled.

Mario paused. "Ditto."

 **00**

The washrooms were the cleanest they have ever been. Bowser Jr. marveled at how this place lasted this long and still looks this good. After going past multiple showers, he found who he was looking for, but didn't expect his estranged brother to be here.

"Iggy?"

"Hey, Junior." he said, not like his usual self.

"What happened to you? And why is Papa dead?" Jr. asked, predicting the answer.

Iggy gulped as he prepared to tell his story, Pit squeezing his shoulder gently.

"He awoke on the car ride here, and something just, _snapped._ He started yelling, he almost hit the driver,… he _hit_ Lemmy."

Jr. took a big gulp as he received that.

"As soon as he grabbed Wendy, I did the same thing, and _snapped_. Next thing I know, everyone's huddled against the edge of the car, and I'm covered in blood. We didn't say anything, we thought it was a good time for a nap."

"That explains the scratch marks." Jr. said, his voice breaking.

"I know he was your real dad, until he disowned you, but I'm sorry I had to do that." Iggy hung his head as he washed off the last of the stains.

Jr. gave him a hug, as Pit smiled at the two.

"I don't blame you. He went insane, and was a danger to us all… so Pit, what do we do now?"

"After you're done washing up, we go and find the others, and see if they're okay. Mario got us through once, he can do it again."

"Actually," began Jr., "they don't know where he is. He wasn't in the group when the explosion hit."

"What!? Where could he be?"

 **00**

" _I don't know, but hopefully they're better off than us right now..."_

A car drove down the road to the Mushroom Kingdom gates. Link and Zelda in the front seats, with the brothers in the back. They slowed to a stop at the main gate, at which they noticed something weird.

The gates were still up. With a glimmer of hope, Mario gained an idea.

"I'll go in alone, to see if it's inhabited. If it is and it's safe, I'll beep once on the walkie, two for danger, and three for emptiness. Got it?"

"What happens if it is dangerous?" Luigi asked his brother, scared.

"Drive on without me. This is only the worst-case scenario, so don't fret. I'll be back." he said as he shut the door quietly, leaving a panicked Luigi behind with the other two.

Mario climbed over the wall, and jumped onto the castle grounds. He ran up, weapon on standby, all the way to the castle door, which their gates were open for a weird reason.

He went to open the door, only to find it locked. To him, that was a good sign. He knocked once, but got no reply.

He was ready to kick the door down, when all of a sudden, the door opened and Mario was promptly given a gun to the face. After the initial shock, Mario saw who was behind the gun, and gasped loudly.

"Could it be…?"

 **00**

 **Alive (Ganon's Camp): Pit, Ganondorf, Iggy, Wario, Bowser Jr.**

 **Alive (Saviors of Humanity Group): Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda (?)**

 **Unknown: Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard, Ike, Shulk; Captain Falcon, Sonic, Villager, Cloud, Fox; Diddy Kong, Dark Pit; Larry, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Ludvig**

 **Really Unknown: Peach and Daisy**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W, Sheik, Bowser**


	10. Chapter 10: Change

**Chain Chomps would be scary in this universe…**

 **00**

Mario gazed down the person who had the gun in his face. He certainly knew who this person was, and was glad he did. She had brunette hair that went down to her shoulders, and an orange athletic attire on, instead of the usual dress of the same color. Most recognizable were the blue eyes, ones that would make a man melt.

"Daisy?" Mario choked out.

The woman dropped the gun to the floor and began hugging Mario. He hugged back for a couple seconds, then let go.

"Are there others?"

She nodded her head yes, as a couple tears flowed. "Peach, is here. Along with the others; Toadsworth, Donkey Kong."

"Listen, I'll be right back. I have people with me, you need to see them."

"Alright, I'll alert them of your arrival."

Mario ran back to the car, but turned away one last time, to her face again. "It's nice to see you again." he ran back.

Daisy smiled, picked up the gun she dropped, then headed back into the castle, leaving the door cracked for Mario.

 **00**

When the three exited the washrooms, they saw more people of theirs wake up, and walk around, easing the tensions by much.

Yoshi was spotted talking to Diddy, the dino sporting a bandage on his quite abnormally large nose.

Ike was splitting rations with Shulk, at the Mess Hall.

Sonic was conversing with Captain Falcon, while heading to a patrol tower.

Bowser Jr. was certainly having a better time than when he first woke up.

"Hopefully Mario and Luigi are alright." Jr. said.

"They've survived a lot worse than this, haven't they?" Pit asked. "Subspace was definitely a time to remember."

Iggy and Jr, looked at him with confused glances.

"Right, weren't there." he noted.

"What do we do now?" Iggy asked.

"Ask Ganondorf for jobs. Seems to be the best solution." Jr. said.

 **00**

Mario and Luigi ran into the castle, with Link holding the rear, and Zelda ahead of him. Mario opened the door, and expected a gathering in the main room. He stepped in and heard guns cocking, but then get unloaded as they saw the person they were pointing at.

The other three entered the room. Luigi's eyes almost started flooding as he saw Daisy, and vice versa. Link met up with DK, and remembered the good old days of 64.

Mario looked around for Peach. He turned to Daisy.

"Where is she?"

"Maybe her room, she's been in a depressed state since the start of this thing."

That's all he needed to hear as he ran up the steps and darted to the right, entering the room.

He glanced towards the bed, and saw the shocked woman's expression of this stranger barging into her room.

Or, WAS a stranger.

"M-Mario?" she choked out.

He ran to her, and hugged her tight. No one said a thing, as they just both shared this moment for as long as it was gonna last.

"I thought, I was never gonna see you again." Mario sobbed.

"As soon as it happened, I demanded search parties for you, but no one agreed, saying it was too dangerous. I was locked away, protecting me was above saving anyone else. I heard _so many screams_ , it was just too much."

"How did Daisy get here?"

"Sarasaland got overrun. Daisy got here by pure luck, and when Toadsworth opened the door, she was unrecognizable. Luckily, Toad was generous to let her use anything of the castle she needed, seeing as how I was still unfit. She said she was staying for my benefit, and I'm glad she did."

"… Let's continue this later, I wanna show you who I brought."

 **00**

Jr. walked into Ganondorf's main office. He saw said man sitting at his desk, seemingly waiting for his arrival.

"How can I help you, Junior, was it?"

The small prince nodded. "I was wondering if you had any jobs for me, or my friends. I'd like to help this cause."

The man smiled. "Eager already, are we? Lucky for you, I have a job for you and one other one from your group. Scavenging."

The prince was still new to this, and barely remember the trip he had with Falco. "What's that?"

"It's going outside the barrier, to look for anything we can use. Food, supplies, people. Anything. Find Wario, and he'll tell you when you'll be heading out. Make sure to bring someone with you, as I'm sure my group is still foreign to you, yes?"

"Understood."

 **00**

The reunion was at hand.

Peach walked out, to see the man in a green tunic, another princess, and a familiar face.

"Luigi?"

"Yes, it's me." he smiled.

Mario and Daisy headed down to where they hugged, and finally took a good look at one another.

Mario, since after the explosion, had gained a five-o-clock shadow, and his usually well-trimmed mustache was anything but. He had still retained his usual get-up, even though it was ragged, and worn-out. He had gained a couple inches in height, but nowhere enough to catch up to his brother.

Luigi, like his brother, had a shadow on his face. His mustache was more groomed, as for him bringing a comb in his supplies and Mario still doesn't know why. His outfit was generally the same as his brother's, but he had shot up in height, gaining 5 inches to his previous form.

Peach, unlike everyone, wasn't all that different. Her hair had gotten longer, now reaching down to her hips. She had ditched her normal dress, like her friend, and now usually wears the sports attire she used for the Olympic Games. Her height had pretty much remained unchanged as well.

Daisy, like Peach's description, was almost completely different. Her hair and eyes had remained the same, but was almost different in every other way. She shot up about two inches, but nowhere near as high as Luigi. Her athletic form, was more toned because of the running she had to do in the early days. One of the most noticeable changes, at least to Luigi, were that her breasts were noticeably bigger than what they were, and were hugging her shirt. Luigi wasn't complaining though.

Mario looked at the three of them. "We've all changed, haven't we?"

Peach glanced to the strangers, Link and Zelda.

"Who are they?"

"They are who helped us get here. Link, Princess Peach. Peach, Princess Zelda. Zelda, Princess Peach." Mario introduced.

The two princesses looked at each other.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Zelda said, smiling.

"Likewise. I just wish there were happier circumstances."

"Don't we all."

Daisy tapped Luigi's shoulder. She gave a mischievous look, before leading him into a nearby room.

"I need to tell them about the plan." Link told Mario.

"Do it."

 **00**

Jr. led Iggy to the scavenger meeting. Wario was there, telling three others where they're headed, and what they will be doing.

"Ice Climbers, once we get there, you search the perimeter. Wolf, you're with me on the inside."

He noticed the two kids walk up. "Ganon told me there would be recruits. Just letting you know, we won't be going easy since it's your first hunt."

"Wouldn't dream of it. What are we doing?" Jr. asked.

"Inside of the building next to ours. No running away either, because that's stupid, and the Climbers will stop you."

"When do we ride?" Iggy asked.

"Now."

 **00**

 **Alive (Ganon's Camp): Pit, Ganondorf, Iggy, Wario, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Ike, Shulk, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Popo, Nana, Wolf**

 **Alive (Saviors of Humanity Group): Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Toadsworth, DK, Toad**

 **Unknown: Kirby, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard; Villager, Cloud, Fox; Dark Pit; Larry, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Ludvig**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W, Sheik, Bowser**


	11. Chapter 11: Interaction

**Zombie Noises…**

 **00**

Wario's group stopped outside the torn down zone of a former city. Jr. took notice of the sign that said "Wrecking Crew", but didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, remember your assignments. And remember, no running off, cause if you do, you might as well get bit." Wario told.

The five in his watch understood, some more calm than others.

"Scouting and scavenging only. Head out."

 **00**

"Listen up. I can't stay here, even knowing that you guys are alive." Mario said to his comrades.

Peach instantly saddened upon hearing this. "What?"

"I've made a promise with these guys to help get them to the "Triforce". It can stop this mess… I don't know if it will be just the four of us, and I don't want to endanger anyone else."

Peach stood up. "I'll go with you."

Toadsworth instantly gawked. "Princess! You can't possibly-"

"I am. You all come back into our lives, and then leave? If that's going to happen, then I'm going with." Peach reasoned.

Everyone was shocked. Peach walked up to Mario, tears starting to form.

"I'm _not_ losing you again."

Mario looked at her with much sadness, regret, and strangely, happiness. He was happy that he wasn't leaving her.

"Very well. Anyone else?"

Every other member of the group, after thinking it over, had decided to join Mario as well. Link was smiling at all of the helpers, but had a couple questions.

"Do you have vehicles? Mine can't fit all of you." he asked straightforwardly.

"In the back." DK smiled. "We stocked up before it all downhill."

"Good. What about rations?"

"Follow me." Toad motioned, throwing a hand behind him.

 **00**

Luigi and Daisy were in a spare room of the castle, making out _passionately._ Before it went any further, Luigi stopped for air, and to talk.

"I never thought I was gonna see you again."

Daisy took a breath, and sat next to her boyfriend. "It was hard for us to go on without you guys to make everyone feel safe. I joined up with Peach the first moment I got. Sarasaland was one of the first places to fall… Peach fell into a depression, and morale was really low…"

She hugged Luigi hard. "Thank you for coming back."

"We were never going to leave you." Luigi comforted. "We need you just as much as we love you: tons."

Daisy couldn't be happier when he said this… perhaps, too happy.

She pulled off her top, revealing her now, bigger breasts. Luigi gawked, before trying to look away.

"You've earned this, Player 2." she teased before she pounced.

 **00**

Jr. and Iggy were searching their spot in the zone Wario cleared off. So far, they found jack diddly squat, so Iggy was playing with the clicks of his flashlight, and Jr. was looking for anything at all to take home from their first scavenge.

Iggy's clicks eventually led to a piece of paper being found, "Yo, Junior!" he yelled quietly. "Found something."

Jr. sauntered over to the paper his "brother" found and it was actually a note. A lengthy one at that.

 _TO WHOMEVER THIS MAY CONCERN:_

 _IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THEN THAT MEANS THAT YOUR GROUP IS SCAVENGING OR USING THIS PLACE AS A SAFEHOUSE. THERE IS NOTHING HERE, AS IT HAS BEEN CLEARED ALREADY._

 _I DO, HOWEVER, LEAVE A WARNING: IF YOU'RE GROUP IS PART OR CONTROLLED BY GANONDORF, GET OUT! HE IS NOT THE MAN HE CLAIMS TO BE. ANYONE THAT CROSSES HIM HAS AND WILL BE MURDERED. WHENEVER YOU GET THE CHANCE, COME TO THE GREAT CAVE OFFENSIVE FOR A SAFEHOUSE. IT IS ENTIRELY UP TO YOU TO COME HERE OR NOT, BUT IT IS BETTER TO BE HERE THAN GANON THE MAD MAN'S._

 _PS- DON'T SHOW THIS TO ANYONE ELSE (INCLUDING GANON)_

Jr. looked at Iggy, as if to find a reaction to the sheet.

"What do we do with it? If we're here too long, then they'll think something's up, and we won't be coming back here…" Iggy asked.

Jr. stuffed it in his bandana/bib. "There. Now let's head back."

They shared a smile before running back.

 **00**

Morton awoke. He sat up, albeit a bit too quickly, and some pain shot into his back. He grunted, before being slapped in the face.

"Shut it, idiot."

He looked at his assailant, but it turned out to be his sister, Wendy. Larry and Lemmy were behind her, with Roy checking over Ludvig, who was the only one still unconscious. It was unknown if he was going to wake up.

"I'm just going to say it. What we had at the prison wasn't the best, but it was ours. We still had something to call home." Wendy started. "But Mario, and _Junior,_ had to go and ruin that! Not only is the prison gone, but so is Bowser!"

"But, he had it coming, Wendy." Lemmy said.

"Be that as it may, they betrayed us still! They need to pay…

…and I know _just_ how to do it..."

 **00**

The ride home was something else. It was just as silent as the car ride to the location.

Jr. and Iggy especially felt out of place. No one spoke, but they could feel the awkwardness just breathe down on them.

Iggy turned to his "brother", and raised an eyebrow, as if asking a question. Jr. nodded, to say he still has the sheet of paper in his bib.

It was going to be a dramatic reunion.

 **00**

 **Alive (Ganon's Camp): Pit, Ganondorf, Iggy, Wario, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Ike, Shulk, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Popo, Nana, Wolf, Larry, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy**

 **Alive (Saviors of Humanity Group): Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Toadsworth, DK, Toad**

 **Unknown: Kirby, Ness, Falco, Toon Link, Charizard; Villager, Cloud, Fox; Dark Pit; Ludvig**

 **Dead: Mr. G &W, Sheik, Bowser**


End file.
